Electrical conductors are often utilized to conduct an electric current. Such electrical conductors are generally manufactured from high-conductivity or low-resistivity metals, and may be referred to herein as metallic electrical conductors. Examples of such metals include copper, aluminum, silver, and/or gold.
While metallic electrical conductors may be effective at conducting electric currents, there may be applications in which alternative and/or improved electrical conductors may be beneficial. As an example, metallic electrical conductors may be heavy, with the above-listed metals having densities between 2.7 and 19.3 grams per cubic centimeter. As another example, it may be desirable to utilize electrical conductors with a greater electrical conductivity (or lower resistivity) than what may be achieved, or at least economically achieved, utilizing metallic electrical conductors, especially considering the high cost of noble metals. As yet another example, metallic electrical conductors may not be amenable to certain manufacturing processes.
As a more specific example, commercial airliners may include many miles of electrical conductors, and these many miles of electrical conductors may add significantly to the weight of the commercial airliner. As such, even incremental increases in electrical conductivity and/or incremental decreases in density may significantly impact the weight of the commercial airliner. Thus, there exists a need for lower weight and more conductive electrical conductors, including the development of methods to more easily manufacture the improved electrical conductors. Lower weight and more conductive electrical conductors with decreased costs when compared to those produced with noble metals have benefits in electronic components, including but not limited to circuit boards. Vehicles that include and/or utilize high performance electrical conductors, such as but not limited to aerospace platforms, can also benefit from the increased performance of a more conductive electrical conductor, at lower weight and cost than currently available options.